Thoughts of a dead person
by She-Ra1604
Summary: I wrote this story for Clarice1682


„I die innocent of all the crimes laid to my charge. I pardon those, who have occasioned my death and I pray to God that the blood you are going to shed may never be visited on France."

These last words of mine, sounds still into my ears. But they didn't help. Some moments before it ends, the executor had executed the judgement. I still feel the blade, which prepared me pain. But nothing more happened. Only I can hear how they pulled up the hatchet again and how it got back down. So my bodily pain stopped and everything got dark around me.

But now something new, makes me grieves me. That was the calls of all the people. I can see how they dance and sing in the streets of Paris, the beautiful place on earth.

Was I such a bad king?

But I pardon them. The people of this city, who had became sand in their eyes from the authors of the whole. They blurred there look. I pray and hope for them and there families that with my death all guilt is expiated and those they could have a better life. So I hope that my death wasn't useless.

With perfect inner peace my look roved over the place. At the edge I discover two children, a boy and a girl. It appeared that they are brother and sister. Directly I think of Louis Charles and Marie Thérèse.

In mean time 41 days were gone, since I've to go. Yesterday I had the permission to see them for the last time. But they would be still in my thoughts, prays and in my heart. They were, are and will be forever a part of me. Now I hope that they are saved for such a destiny. They haven't deserved it. They are innocent children. If I had made mistakes, they aren't allowed to punish them.

"Oh Lord, spare my innocent children! Hold your protect hand above them. They are your children like all the other human beings. My first son Louis Joseph had gone to you in such early years. I entreat you, let Marie Thérèse and Louis Charles live!"

I could hear my own voice, but nobody else. No motion of the other people below me, which swing bloody clothes around. It hearts me very infinitive to see it. I try to cover my eyes for it.

Besides this I notice my hands and than my arms get transparent. It confused me.

Where will I go? Will I dissolve forever?

It is very hard, but I have to accept it.

Fir the last time I look to my loved nation.

"Farewell, I don't carry any hatred against you in my heart. I hope that France will bloom and shown again after my death."

Now I close my eyes to wait for the final. Never again I will hear the laughing of my children. I feel how a tear run down my cheek. But before it could fell down, it was stopped. I feel something what make my eyes open. At first only a little bit. So I discover a little, graceful hand of a child, which held my teardrop on its bard palm. I flashed in the sunlight and was gone.

"Don't be afraid. I've come to you to guide you to a place, where is no pain, no fear and fury."

This voice… it appeared me so familiar. It is so warm and it seems to nestle very close to me. So I open my eyes totally. And what I now see let my eyes get bigger. Again I feel tears rise into me.

"Please, don't cry."

In the moment, I could only nod. It seems to m that something stuck deep in my neck. It could only swallow. So I stretch out my hand to the gold shining divine being. Clearly I see my fingers trembling. I have fear to destroy this divine creature trough an ungentle touch of mine, but nothing happened.

I feel the hair, which my fingers passed through. Also this angelic skin stay and don't disappear. Now I couldn't hold back a sob and it left my throat.

I kneel down and sink my head. Once again I hear this softly voice, which speaks to me.

"Don't cry. No we are arranged forever."

I feel how his little hand lifted up my chin, so that I have to look at him. I see clearly his shining eyes and his charming smiling. We are still looking at each other. It prevailed over the silence, but it wasn't overwhelming. But he stopped it, while he hugged me.

"I love you, Papa."

"Oh Joseph, my Joseph... I love you, too!"

I would never again let him go. But I feel how he tries to solve from my arms. I open them and look at him. Joseph rises and passes his hand to me.

"Come on, Papa. I bring you to a wonderful play. Trust me!"

I can only look at him and nod. Than I get up too and take this his neat little hand in my big one.

"Yes Joseph. Lead me. No one will part us from each other there."

He smiled at me and presses my hand. Than grow wings out of our backs, which carry us away to a better, live…


End file.
